Bff Or More?
by lilangel134
Summary: Ikuto and Amu have been friends since they were little kids! But when Amu goes out with Tadase and things start to happen, will Ikuto's feelings change or will it remain the same?
1. Chapter 1

**Lilangel: Hey guys!!!!**

**Ikuto: hey……**

**Lilangel: BE MORE EXCITED, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC! AND IT'S ABOUT AMUTO!! Or I can always make it……..tadamu *evil smirk***

**Amu: YES!!! PLEASE DO!!**

**Ikuto: Wait!!! I'm excited!! Yeah!!**

**Lilangel: That's more like it. And Amu, shut up, you know you love Ikuto ;)**

**Amu: I-I-I don't l-love him!!**

**Ikuto: Aww, lil Amu blushing *hugs amu***

**Lilangel: *major fan girl moment* KYYAAAAAA!!! XD**

**Lilangel: I guess there 2 busy 2 do the disclaimer……..anyone else wanna do it? *gives puppy eyes***

**Yaya: Yaya will do it!!!! Lilangel does not own shugo chara or any other things mentioned here (she never will either)…..**

Normal POV:

They always did this; they always laid down on the open field looking up towards the open blue sky looking at the puffy clouds on the weekends. There names were Amu and Ikuto, and they were the #1 best friends.

Amu POV:

I was lying right next to Ikuto, like I always do. Its just so peaceful being with him well, when his not perverted. I looked over at Ikuto. It seems like he was taking a little nap.

_So cute, he looks so peaceful!_

"Oy, Ikuto" I said. He opened one of his eyes.

"What" he said, a bit with an attitude.

_Ok, look who's Mr. Grumpy Pants….._

"Doesn't the sky look so pretty? I mean, the clouds are so puffy and white, just like a little bunny!" I said. I was looking at the sky, tying to make picture out of the clouds.

Ikuto POV:

"Doesn't the sky look so pretty? ------ That's all I heard.

_The sky does look pretty, just like you, Amu._

I wish I could tell her what I had just thought, but she already has a boyfriend, that little Kiddy King, Tadase. I don't get what she sees in him. He was just I small, shrimp, wannabe, so-called prince. I'm more than a man than he could ever be. But for right now I can only be her best friend. Only until I can prove that I can be something more.

"Hey Amu……"

She was quiet, probably in her own little world.

_I know what will wake her up._

While she was still laying down looking at the clouds, I snuck my arm around her and put her head on my chest. I could tell that it got her out of her daydream.

"IKKUUTTOOO!!! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU PERV!!!" She yelled, may I add very loudly.

"You were ignoring me, so this is your punishment. You have to stay like this for the rest of the time". I said, while adding my trademark smirk.

"No fair". Was the only reply I got from her, but I did see her blush.

_There's that blush I love so much._

Amu POV:

I was still lying on Ikuto's chest, laughing and talking like we always did. Then I remembered something……. something very important. Oh crap.

"IKUTO!" I yelled.

"What". He said, probably a little mad that I yelled.

"I have a date with Tadase today, I can't believe I forgot!" I looked at my cell phone to check the time.

"Oh crap!! I only have an hour to get ready!!" I said panicking. I do NOT want to miss my date with Tadase!! He might try to k-k-kiss me. KYAA!! It would be so perfect!!

Ikuto just rolled his eyes, ignoring that I was freaking out.

"You know", he said while putting his head in my hair to sniff it, "you don't need to go on the date with the Kiddy King. You could always just stay here". He said while smirking.

I felt a blush go right to my face. My face was going tomato red.

"YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!" I yelled while hitting him on the head again and again. He just chuckled. That dang cat just chuckled.

"Can you just walk me to my house so I can get ready for the date?"

"No" he said oh so plainly.

"Please~" I gave him my irresistible puppy dogs eyes and pout. I knew it was going to work on him. It always does.

"Fine, just get off my wonderful chest."

"Pervert." I said while getting up off his chest. I stood up on the ground but then found out that the nice green ground disappeared.

_Weird, where did the ground go? Could I be flying?! _**(lilangel: *gasp* NO FREAKIN WAY!! SHE CAN FLY!! NO FAIR! I WANNA TRY! XD)**

But my thought of flying was quickly cut short when I realized that I was being held bridal style by very muscular arms. I then looked up to find that Ikuto had picked me up and was smirking at me and his mysterious violet eyes were looking strait into mines. I couldn't help but stare right into his eyes. They got me hypnotize.

_Idiot, stop staring into his eyes._

_But you know you can't stop staring. _My self-conscious said. Stupid truthful thing.

"You know it's not nice to stare, _Amu_". He purposely pronounced my name just to get me to blush. And to my disliking, he succeeded at making my blush a very tomato red.

"Aw, is my little Amu-koi blushing" he said still smirking. Dang his smirk, that beautiful smirk.

_Stop thinking about him!! You like Tadase, Tadase, Tadase, TADASE!!!_

"Can you just take me home please; I probably don't have much time to get ready."

"Fine".

************************************************************************

I was trying on my clothes for my date. Ikuto was waiting outside my room. I wanted his opinion on the outfit I was wearing. I walked out of my room with my outfit on to wait for Ikuto's opinion.

"So, what do you think Ikuto" I asked with a tint of pink on my cheeks while twirling around in my outfit. I was wearing a pink, open back shirt with a short jean skirt with laces at the end of the skirt with pink flip flops. My hair was straight down with a rose in it. I had large light pink bangles and silver earrings on. All in all I thought I looked pretty good. Now just to wait for Ikuto's comment.

Ikuto POV:

Amu looked pretty…cute……stunning……..hot…. SEXY! What she was wearing will blow any guys mind away. If Tadase put a hand on her, he would be DEAD!

"You look, uh good." I said, trying to keep my composure, while inside I wanted to tackle her to the ground.

"That's all I look like, just good?" She asked with disappointment in her voice.

_Don't do that voice Amu._

I did what I told myself not to do. I put Amu against the hallway wall and looked her straight into her eyes.

"You look beautiful, very beautiful." I kept getting closer to her face, wanting to kiss her.

_Don't do it, she has a boyfriend. She's your best friend, don't do it!!!_

_Man, you know you want to, just do it._

Stupid conscious, I wish it would just go away!! I still kept getting closer to her face. Her face was stunned. It was tomato read, and she kept staring at me. Just a little closer…..

Amu POV:

WHAT IS HE DOING!! His probably just teasing me, he couldn't possibly want to k-kiss me. **(lilangel: No amu, he wants 2 ask wat freakin time it is! -__-')** So why does he look so serious? And why do I feel an urge to kiss him too?

_Amu!! Snap out of it! You have a date with Tadase, remember?!_

_Forget about Tadase! Hurry up and kiss Ikuto! You know you want too!_

I just really want to hurt my conscious sometimes. He kept getting closer to my face. I felt my face going even redder, if that's even possible. He was just inches away from my face, scratch that centimeters from my face. I was ready to kiss him. Just a little closer…….

**Lilangel: Please don't hate me cause I left a cliffy**

**Ikuto: U suck**

**Lilangel: *Starts 2 cry* I didn't mean it 2 be that bad!! I'm sorry!!!**

**Suu: Don't be hard on yourself lilangel, I think you did pretty good for your 1****st**** story, desu~**

**Lilangel134: Thanks Suu, but it doesn't make me feel better at all. It was to short and a left a cliffy!! I'm a bad author *goes in corner and rocks back and forth***

**Amu: Drama queen. I didn't like it that much. I'm supposed to like Tadase, not Ikuto! But it was still pretty good. Do I get to kiss someone?**

**Lilangel134: I can't spoil anything, so just wait and see. But, writing this story will not mean anything if I don't have reviews and ratings.**

**Ikuto: She will not update if she doesn't get at least 2 reviews!! So review, I want to c if I kiss Amu. *grabs amu and hugs her***

**Amu: G-G-GET OFF Y-YOU P-P-PERV!!**

**Lilangel134: Please R&R :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lilangel: hi…..**

**Ikuto: Oh looked who decided to show up after almost 3 weeks!!! Do you know how long I've been waiting!**

**Lilangel: just shut up Ikuto. I'm mad at you.**

**Ikuto: What I do?**

**Lilangel: Don't play dumb, you know what you did!**

**Amu: Anyway, lilangel would like to thank all the people who reviewed and added her story. She has been having a rough time lately.**

**Lilangel: I SURE HAVE!! First thing was I hade this HUGE geography project due last week, and we hade to present it in front of the class, & I HATE talking in front of people, I'm to shy :'( Second thing was, I was really really REALLY sick!! I missed 2 days of volleyball practice and 2 games!! Third thing, I was banned from my computer for a week! Fourth thing, I hade ANOTHER project due!! AND FIFTH THING!! VOLLEYBALL JUST FINISHED BUT NOW I HAVE BASKETBALL PRACTICE!!!! NO BREAK FOR ME! AND I STILL HAVE SCHOOL TO GO TO!!!!!!! DX**

**Ikuto: Poor you *rolls eyes***

**Lilangel: some1 do the freakin disclamer!**

**Amu: L-lilangel does not own shugo chara or anything else.**

Amu & Ikuto's POV:

Just a little closer………..

Normal POV:

_Knock Knock! Knock Knock!_

Amu & Ikuto POV:

'_WHO IS IT!!! ?'_

Amu POV: (**lilangel134: I'm sorry for all the POV, it's just easier for me :P)**

I looked at the door. Tadase must be there waiting. Wait, was I about to kiss Ikuto. Have I gone mad! He's my best friend! I'm so confused!! I looked back at Ikuto and then up at his eyes. His eyes showed…….sadness, disappointment? I don't know, his eyes were hard to read.

"I-Ikuto" I said. Curse my stuttering!

"Look, just forget what just happened. Or do you really want to kiss me, hmmm?" He smirked. How could he smirk at a time like this?

"SHUT UP YOU PERV!!!! It's just that Tadase is waiting for me at the door and you're kind of in my way of moving……"

I looked at our position. Both of his hands were at the side of my head and his face inches away from my face. Good thing no one was here to see this, or it could turn into a serious problem.

"Oh yea, I forgot about your date with _him_" he said. He said the word _him_ with almost venom in his voice. Do I sense…._jealousy?_

"I guess I should leave now, I know how much Tadase doesn't like me", he said while moving away from me and heading toward my room and toward my balcony.

"Bye Ikuto" I said heading down the stairs and toward the front door.

"Oh, don't worry, I might be back. We have to finish where we left off, right?" He smirked and chuckled.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!! NOTHING HAPPENED!!!!!!!!" I was turning red again remembering what had almost happened. I just had to ask a question before he left.

"Hey, Ikuto. Why did you almost k-kiss me?" I could barley get the word _kiss_ out of my mouth. I mean, come on, I almost lost my first kiss to Ikuto, my best friend!

"I don't know. I wanted to see you blush." He said, but he wouldn't look toward me. "Well, see you later Amu-koi." And with that he left, leaving me dumbfounded.

Hey, wasn't someone waiting at the door, and didn't I have something to do, like go out somewhere with somebody. What was that person's name? It started with a T. TADASE!! HIS STILL WAITING AT THE DOOR!!!!

I ran down the stairs and flung the front door open. I saw Tadase looking at his watch and the look up at me. He was wearing a white shirt with a green plaind tie and green plaid pants.

_He looks so kingly!!!!_

"H-Hello Tadase- kun. Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's no problem. Are you ready to go?"

"Yep, I sure am" I giggled. "Just one question, where are we going?" He never really told me where we were going when he asked me on the date. I wanted it to be somewhere romantic!

"It's a surprise. Now I want you to close your eyes." He said, while I closed my eyes with much excitement.

After much walking, we were finally there. I'm not really sure though, I mean I do have my eyes CLOSED after all!!

"Ok, we're here!" He said and I immediately opened my eyes, and was EXTREMLY happy.

"Oh my gosh….." That's all I had to say. We were in the park and it was a beautiful sunset and he set up I picnic blanket with many fruits and apple cider in a bucket! Can you say romantic!!!!1

"This is amazing Tadase!!" I said while hugging him.

"Come on, lets sit down and eat", He said while trying to get out of my hug.

_Hour later: _(**lilangel: Who really wants to hear them talk, NOT ME XD I'm so evil!)**

"This was really amazing Tadase", I said while leaning on his shoulder.

"It really was, just like you" he said while turning around to face at me.

"Amu, I really do like you and appreciate you so much, that's why I want to kiss you to show you how much I care".

_Alright!!! Score for Amu! Dream has come true!!!!!_

He closed his eyes and inched his lips closer to me. I was ready, this was like a dream.

_Alright Amu, you know what to do, you been waiting for this._

But something wasn't right. I pictured someone else's face instead of Tadase's face! I was picturing………….. IKUTO!!!!!

**Lilangel: BUM BUM BUM!!!!**

**Ikuto: I didn't like it! Too much tadamu!**

**Amu: I loved it!!!!**

**Lilangel: I really tried not to vomit cause of the tadamu, I HATED writing the moments of tadamu! IT EVIL!**

**Tadase: Me and Amu's love is not evi---**

**Lilangel & Ikuto: *Beats Tadase with a bat***

**Amu: TADASE!!!!!!!!!!**

**Yoru: Please R & R nya~**

**Lilangel: YORU!!!! *hugs yoru to death***


	3. Chapter 3

**Lilangel: Never fear, lilangel is always here!!!!! xD**

**Ikuto: What was that?!**

**Lilangel: Idk, I was bored**

**Amu: You seem to be in a good mood?**

**Lilangel: I sure am, I was out of school for 3 day now cause of a teacher's convention! And I am also in a good mood cause of all of my wonderful reviews! They made my day & made me giggle! **x3

**Ikuto: Yea, only **_**8 reviews **_**made your day. Whatever. Can we just get back to the story?!**

**Lilangel: No prob Mr. Grumpy, I just need someone to do the disclaimer! Ikuto, could you do it please~ *puppy dog eyes***

**Ikuto: *rolls eyes* Sure, whatever. Lilangel134 does not own Shugo Chara or anything else mentioned. If she did things would be MUCH different…..**

_Recap:_

_I was picturing……………Ikuto!!!_

Amu POV:

"AHHHHHH!!!!!" I screamed. Oops, I was not suppose to do that.

Tadase opened his eyes and looked all around us then back at me.

"Why did you scream? Is something wrong?" He asked with concern and a little bit of irritation in his voice.

"Yea, ummmm, you see, my uh….. parents are gone out of town and they said, uh……. they were going to call the house at a specific time to see if I was ok. Their just so over protective." I said while laughing nervously hoping that he would buy it.

Ok, I wasn't _totally _lying. My parents were out of town, but they weren't going to call to see if everything's alright. Their protective but no THAT over protective.

"Oh, ok. I guess I'll take you back home then." He said.

I sighed. He actually bought into that lie?! He must be pretty dumb right now.

_A few minutes later after walking:_

"Thanks for walking me back home Tadase. And I am so sorry that I had to make the date short."

"It's no problem; I don't want your parents to get worried about you. And we can always do the date later." He said while giving me a warm hearted smile.

"Yea, I guess. Well, see you later." I said while unlocking my door.

"Wait, there's something I want to do still" He said while leaning closer to me. **(lilangel: Oh great, not this again…….. -__-)**

Is he going to try and kiss me again? I mean, I don't mind or anything. It's just that I don't want to picture Ikuto's face again. Ok Amu, time to make up another excuse.

"Uhhhh……what's that, I think I can hear the phone ringing! I better go inside to answer it. Bye Tadase. See you later!!!!" After I said that I quickly dashed into my house and locked the door, leaving Tadase outside without his good bye kiss.

"AHHH, WHATS WRONG WITH ME!!!!!!" I screamed in my empty house. Good thing it was empty, I didn't want anyone hearing that.

I stomped up into my room and slammed my door. I landed right on my bed with my head stuffed inside the pillow. I usually do this when I need to think.

Why did I imagine Ikuto's face when Tadase was about to kiss me. Why did I make a downright awful excuse to get out of the kiss the second time? It couldn't be that I have feelings for Ikuto. It can't be! That's downright wrong! He is my best friend, I can't have feelings for him! And if I did have feelings for him, which I'm not saying that I do, he probably wouldn't like me back! I mean come on; I am not pretty enough or smart enough for him. And he likes girls with big chest, while my chest is just, well, not the biggest around.

I looked down at my B cup chest. I was right. They weren't the biggest around. I sighed, all this thinking was giving me a headache and my thinking wasn't even helping me out. I got off my bed and headed to my balcony. Maybe some fresh air will do me some good.

While looked at the sky, I sighed again. I don't know what to do!

"What are you sighing about?" A husky voice said to me.

I turned and low and behold it was Ikuto on the balcony's railing. Wait……..when the heck did he get here?!

"When did you get here?! And you should really get of the railing before you fall!!" I said.

"Awww, is my little Amu-_koi_ worried that I'm going to fall?" He said smirking. One of these days I'm going to slap that smirk right of his face.

"I'm not your Amu-koi, and why are you even here?" I asked getting more irritated by the second.

"I already told you earlier, I said I might come back to finish where we left off. Now since I'm back we should finish where we left off." He said, looking me straight in the eyes with his mesmerizing blue orbs.

It took me about ten seconds to understand what he was talking about. But when I found out, it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"WHHAATTT!!!!! WE WILL NOT FINISH OFF WHERE WE STARTED BECAUSE WE BARELY STARTED ANYTHING!!" I yelled, my face red from anger and embarrassment.

Ikuto laughed at me, and then stopped. He suddenly moved closer to me and pushed me against the wall.

"Are you sure we didn't start anything?' He whispered looking me in the eyes.

I couldn't say anything. My voice was lost; it was lodged in my throat. My heart started to beat faster and faster every second.

"Because I think," He whispered and moved his mouth closer to my ear, "That we were about to do something that would make both of us very happy".

I started to blush a tomato red. Is he serious! He can't be serious!

He looked back into my eyes and moved his face closer and closer to mine. I couldn't move. My feet were stuck to the ground. Is he just teasing me again? He can't be serious about this. We are just friends, nothing more or less.

_You know you want to become more than just friends. You always wanted be more than friends._

Curse my conscious. It should just go away and never come back. It was never right. I never wanted to be more than friends with Ikuto, at least, I don't think so.

Ikuto took his sweet time moving is face closer to mine. As soon as his face and lips were a centimeter away from mine, he laughed. He laughed?! Why did he laugh!!

He moved away and kept laughing. Has he gone crazy or something?!

"You shouldn't get so caught up in the moment." He said while still laughing.

"That wasn't funny!" I said trying to fight my blush back down.

"It sure was funny. You should have seen your face! It was priceless!! I didn't know that I person can blush that much!" He said while chuckling this time.

"Whatever! Just go away!" I said. I went inside my room and closed the balcony door. But I forgot to lock the door so Ikuto just came right in.

"Didn't I tell you to go away?! I yelled. I was completely angry and irritated at him. How could he just tease me like that when I'm so confused between him and Tadase?!

"I was just playing Amu, calm down." He said. He looked really sorry.

"Fine, I forgive you. Just…..don't do that again." I said. My bangs covering my eyes.

"So, how was your date with Tadase?" He asked. It was obvious that he didn't care.

"It was….." I couldn't tell him about the whole kiss thing, "It was uhh…..nice." I didn't completely lie. It was actually nice until I pictured Ikuto.

"You're lying. Now tell me how your date was? Did he hurt you?" He asked. He has anger in his eyes. It looked like that he wanted to kill him if I said that he hurt me.

"No he didn't hurt me. It's just that, while Tadase and I was about to kiss, I kind of…….pictured…..you." I said while my eyes were covered by my bangs. I couldn't believe that I just said that. I was scared of what his response would be.

"Amu," He said and got closer to me, "I…..Can I stay here for tonight, I'm tired."

What? What was that about? That wasn't the way he was suppose to respond. What's wrong with him?

"Uhhhh……….sure," I said, still confused, "But you have to sleep on the floor. I want my bed to myself." I smirked. That's right, I smirked!

"Awwww, that's cold."

I got in my bed and dozed off. But then I felt something warm wrap around me.

"Ikuto, I told you to sleep on the floor!" I said, still a little tired.

"But the floor is so cold~, let me sleep here just for tonight." He said.

"Fine, whatever." I said and went back to sleep. I just wonder how tomorrow will be?

Normal POV:

And there they were, sleeping peacefully together. Little did Amu know what tomorrow would bring.

**Lilangel: I'm tired…….**

**Ikuto: Get over it and work on the next chapter.**

**Lilangel: But I'm tired~ it took me so long to write this.**

**Suu: Awww, you should take a nap. It's no healthy to be tired all day, desu~**

**Lilangel: It's ok, I'm fine. Oh, I'm thinking about makin another story. The title would be name **_**Before we get caught.**_** Of course it would be about Amuto. But I think it's gonna be rated M.**

**Ikuto: A rated M story? That mean it would have lemons in it!!**

**Amu: NOOO!**

**Lilangel: Calm down. I'm not sure if I'm even gonna right it, anyway. Can some1 say the little end thing that I always say. I'm to tired. *yawn***

**Yoru: Please R & R nya~**

**Lilangel: YORU~ *squeezes Yoru***

**Yoru: HELP ME NYA~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lilangel: I'm sad **

**Ikuto: Boo-Hoo, cry me a river. Just get on with it already!**

**Amu: Ikuto, be nice! *slaps Ikuto***

**Ikuto: Geez sorry. Can you please get on with the story?!**

**Lilangel: Fine, don't care bout me then! Just pretend like I'm invisible like everyone else!!!!!!! *goes in dark corner***

**Amu: SEE WHAT YOU DID!!!!! *hits Ikuto again* Do the disclaimer!!**

**Ikuto: Yes ma'am! Lilangel does not own Shugo Chara or anything else, she's pathetic like that!**

**Lilangel: *sniff* I HEARD THAT!!! *starts sobbing*  
*************************************************************************

_Recap:_

_Little did Amu know what tomorrow would bring._

Amu POV:

I should have never let Ikuto sleep in my bed. No matter how tired or how much he asked I should of NEVER let Ikuto sleep with me. **(lilangel: That sounds so dirty! xD)**

I looked over at Ikuto. His legs and arms were around me and his face was in my hair. There has got to be a way that I can get out of his grip without waking him up. Come on Amu, think!!!!!

After thinking for a few minutes I still had no idea of what to do.

_Oh well, might as well take my chances. I just have to wake him up._

Well, if I have to wake him up, I might as well mess with him too. I just hope that he won't get mad. Well, like I really care. Here it goes.

I put my mouth close to his ears and whisper in a seductive voice

"Hey, Ikuto-kun, wake up please~?" Man, did I sugar coat that like it was no tomorrow!

Ikuto POV:

"Hey, Ikuto-kun, wake up please~?" Amu said.

Whoa, hold up! Why is Amu speaking so seductively? I opened my eyes to see if this was really Amu talking to me. To my surprise it was really her, and her face had this look that said 'kiss me now' look.

_Ok Ikuto, don't do anything rash. Keep it cool and collected._

I just stared at her. She must be planning something! Yea, that's it! She would never talk to me like that. I just stared at her. And to my surprise AGAIN she did something I wouldn't expect from her.

"Ikuto-kun!! I'm getting lonely when you sleep! I want to do something, please~" She said while smirking at the last sentence. Wait, did she just SMIRK!! Oh, no, smirking is MY thing! I kept looking at her and then, she pushed me off the bed. I landed on my head. That was just cold.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!!" I yelled. I mean seriously, what did I do?!

"Well, first of all you were in MY bed and you were HOLDING ON TO ME!!! So to get your attention I had to act all seductive and slutty, and it looked like it worked." She said and put out her tongue at me.

"You know, it would be smart not to put your tongue out at me, I might suck it." I said while winking at her. Amu turned a deep shade of red.

_That's the deep blush I love._

"YOU HENTAI!!!!!" She screamed and threw a pillow at me. But because of my cat like instincts I caught the pillow and threw it back at her and it hit her straight in the face. Smart move, not really. She's going to kill me.

"You little……" She didn't finish because she jumped off her bed and tackled me to the ground. She slapped me on the head so many times that I lost track. After she was done abusing me, she started panting. I guess she used all her energy hitting me. I looked at our position and realized this was teasing material. This is going to be used for payback.

Amu POV:

I was panting. All those slaps made tired.

"Hey Amu, I'm guessing you like this position since your staying like this," he said, "but I like being on top." He said smirking and winking.

What is talking about? I looked at our position.

_Oh Gosh, what did I do!!_

I was on top of him with my hands on at both sides of his head. Our faces were so close. I couldn't believe that our faces were this close. I was blushing so hard that I felt the heat radiating off my face.

"You know _Amu_," he said while pronouncing my name, "remember when you told me that you pictured me instead of Tadase when yall were about to kiss. I think that I can make that happen." He said while still smirking. He leaned closer.

Oh no, we are not going thru this again! No, no, no! He kept moving closer to me. Why couldn't move? My mind was telling my body to move but my body wasn't moving. HE moved closer and then………..he licked my cheek. He just licked my cheek. LICKED. MY. CHEEK. I screamed and instantly got off of him.

"WHAT WAS THAT!!!!" I yelled. I placed my hand on my cheek and it felt wet. EW!

"Well, I knew that you were going to get mad if I kissed you, so I decided to lick you. Considerate it payback for pushing me off the bed." He said.

"YOU PERVERT!!!" I yelled while still trying to wipe the spit of my cheek. "Geez, you're so weird sometimes. I'm about to take my shower. DO NOT FOLLOW ME IN THERE OR THAT WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU'LL EVER DO!!" I yelled pointing at him.

"Fine, I promise." He said. I went in my bathroom and went in the shower. I made sure I washed my hair with my favorite shampoo called, _Strawberry Kiss_, and made sure to scrub my cheek where Ikuto tongue was. After I was done, I came out the shower & was about to faint. I forgot my clothes out in my room!!

_Ok, Amu calm down. No big deal. Just go out there with a towel while Ikuto's there._

Ikuto. Oh crap. Ikuto's in my room, with my change of clothes, and I have to walk out there. IN A TOWEL!!!! I was about to cry. I gathered up all my courage and mad sure that my towel was securely around me. I did not want anything falling off. I peeked out the door and saw that Ikuto was on my bed flipping thru one of my manga.

"I-Ikuto, could you do me I favor." I said while blushing.

"What is it?" He asked not looking up from reading.

"Could you close your eyes for awhile?" I asked while turning redder by the second.

_Please don't let him ask why, please don't let him ask why, please don't let him ask-._

"Why do I have to close my eyes?" He asked looking toward the bathroom door.

"Um, because I k-kind of left my c-clothes in the room and I'm only in a t-t-towel." My stuttering didn't make it any better.

"Hmm, do little Amu is only in a towel and she's wet, why would I want to close my eyes?" He asked. He was smirking, I know he was.

"Just close your eyes, please." I asked and started to creep out of the bathroom heading toward my clothes. I looked over at Ikuto, he did have his eyes clothes, but something was behind his back. I looked where my clothes were supposed to be, but they weren't there. I looked over back at Ikuto and he had one eye opened and he was smirking.

"WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!!" I asked and stomped towards him.

"Hmm, you mean these," He opened both of his eyes and stood up towering over me. He then held my clothes over my his head, "you have to reach them."

I kept jumping and jumping to try and reach my clothes. He was too tall. Why did he have to be so tall?!! It was so unfair! I leaned and jumped and almost reached them but he moved back and I slipped. When I slipped I fell on Ikuto and we both fell on the floor. He was under me while I was on top. He was blushing.

_Is Ikuto blushing?!_

I was in shock, I never saw Ikuto blush before. But I noticed that his eyes weren't looking at my face, they were looking lower. I looked at where his eyes were looking at. I was about to die of embarrassment. My towel fell off. I was completely naked on top of Ikuto.

**Lilangel: *bangs head* bad author, bad author, bad author *bangs head repeatedly* **

**Amu: Is she ok O_o**

**Ikuto: She's a little…….out of it.**

**Lilangel: It sucked, it totally sucked, it's to short!! I only got 2 reviews last time. I'm bad author!! *runs to dark corner***

**Amu: A-Anyway R&R.**

**Lilangel: For people who don't know where the very sexy green button that says "Read/Review" on it, I'll draw an arrow to it. Bear with me, I'm not good with measurements :( It's a horrible arrow Dx**

**It's right here, it wants to be clicked. You know you want to ;)**

**l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V**


	5. Chapter 5

**Amu & Ikuto: *glares at lilangel***

**Lilangel: *fidgets with finger* um….um….**

**Amu: Why didn't you update when you had time!!! *glares***

**Lilangel: um…ummm…..writer's block and I was busy…..**

**Ikuto: LIAR!! You just forgot!! *glares***

**Lilangel: I DID NOT FORGET!!**

**Amu: Whatever. Lilangel does not own Shugo Chara cause she doesn't deserve to!!  
******************************************************************

_Recap:_

_I was completely naked on top of Ikuto._

**~Amu P.O.V~**

Oh gosh. I thought I had the towel secured around me! How could it have fallen off! And why is Ikuto still looking at my chest!! THAT FREAKING PERVERT!!

"Hmm, Amu. What size are they?" He asked still looking.

It took me 5 seconds to figure out what he was talking about. When I found out, I turned so red that someone would've thought that my head would've exploded. I jumped off him and grabbed my towel and tied it around me securely again.

"Aw, I liked the towel off"! He smirked and poked my towel. How much more perverted can one guy be!

I ran towards my clothes which were now on the floor because of the whole _incident_ , grabbed them, and ran in the bathroom and locked the door. I got changed and slowly went in my room. I was still embarrassed that Ikuto saw me naked. I was even thinking about locking myself in the bathroom until he left. But that wouldn't solve anything either. Man, he's going to tease me forever!

When I came back in my room, he was sitting on my bed and he was staring at me, observing me. I wasn't wearing anything special. I was just wearing a white t-shirt and blue shorts. Nothing special. Why would I even where anything special in my house with Ikuto here!

"Their a B". He said emotionless while still observing me.

"What are you talking about?" I said confused. I mean really, what is a B?

"Your boobs, their a B cup aren't they?" He said looking at me and his smirk starting to show.

"DON'T LOOK AT MY CHEST YOU PERVERT!!" I said while putting my arms over my chest. Who knows, he might be undressing me with his eyes!

"What, I already saw you _naked_, I might as well know what size they are." He said while shrugging and looking out the window. "Oh, nice try on trying to seduce me, it almost worked. But wouldn't Tadase be mad if he knew that I saw you naked?" He said looking at me again and smirking, "I mean I'm your best friend and I've seen you naked, and Tadase's your boyfriend and he hasn't seen you naked yet. Looks like I win again."

I was about to explode. He was right! I already couldn't get over how Ikuto saw me naked, but what would happen if Ikuto tells Tadase?!

"Ikuto, please don't tell Tadase, I'm begging you!" I pleaded. He looked at me and then smirked.

"I don't know, me telling him would surely tick him off and that would be most fun for me". He said, almost chuckling.

"Please, please, please, please, please don't tell!!" I begged while getting on my knees and folding my hands. Was I being over-dramatic, a little. But it was best to be safe than sorry.

"Fine, I won't tell. I promise." He said and looked at me sincerely.

"You can't just promise. Pinky promise!" I said while holding out my pinky and sitting on my bed facing towards him.

"Your such a kid. Your 16, shouldn't you be done with 'pinky promises' by now?" He said and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a kid! Just pinky promise!" I had my determined face on. He was going to pinky promise.

"Fine, pinky promise." He sighed and linked his pinky on mine. He then untangled his pinky out of mine and laid on my bed.

"Ok, good. Now go home." I said and laid on my bed glaring at him.

"Aw, is that the way you treat someone who just promised not to tell your boyfriend that I, your best friend, just saw you nak-" I put my hand over his mouth so he wouldn't finish that dreadful sentence.

"Shut up! Just go home, I need my alone time!" I said and glared at him harder. Is it possible to glare someone to death, because Ikuto would have been dead by now. He took my hand off of his mouth.

"That hurts my feelings Amu, not wanting me over." He said while fake pouting. "But, if you haven't noticed genius, it's raining and I don't like walking in the rain." he said while turning his back towards me.

"Your kidding! When did it start to rain?" I said while looking out the window.

"I don't know and I don't really care. All you need to know is I'm not, I repeat not, going to walk in the rain." As soon as he finished that sentence, thunder was heard, and after that there was lighting.

"AHHHHH!!" I screamed and rammed my head into Ikuto's back.

"Why the heck are you screaming?!" He said, sounding pretty annoyed.

"It just thundered and l-lighting." I said while grabbing the back of Ikuto's shirt and burying my head in his back. He sighed and turned around. He should know that I've been scared of storms since I was a little kid.

**~Ikuto P.O.V~**

I turned around to face Amu and saw that she had her eyes shut closed.

_Man, she's a big scared kid at heart._

I sighed again and grabbed her and put her close to me. Her eyes popped open and she was blushing.

"What do you think you're d-doing?!" She said. Here goes the stuttering again. She must be really scared.

"I'm protecting Amu from the big scary storm." I said sounding like a little kid.

"Well, I d-don't need y-your h-h-help!" She said while trying to back away from me. And like on cue lighting and thunder came.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" She screamed louder then ever and clinged closer to me.

_If only we could stay like this forever….._

"Hey, Ikuto." She said, her voice kind of muffled because her head was smashed on my shirt.

"Hm?" I said while closing my eyes and resting my head on her head.

"T-Thanks." She said.

"No problem, it's what I'm here for". I said and kissed her on her forehead. It's no surprise that she blushed, but to my disbelief she snuggled closer to me.

_Don't think its anything special. She's probably to scared to move because of the storm._

Even though I thought that, I wanted this moment to stay. I would remember this day, and not just because I got to see her naked. I looked down at her and saw that she fell asleep. I rested my head on her hair again and eventually sleep hit me. It was time for my nap, and this time I get to hold Amu.

**~Normal P.O.V~**

And the two best friends fall asleep in each others arms. And it was only 2 p.m.  
*****************************************************************

**Lilangel: Awwww, I gave everyone Amuto fluff =3**

**Ikuto: *sleeping while cuddling Amu***

**Amu: H-help me!!**

**Lilangel: *Takes pic* This is going to be my wallpaper x3**

**Amu: Don't you there!!**

**Lilangel: Anyway, I would like to say that I have NO idea where this story is going! Dx I even thought about not continuing this story. But because of all your reviews I will survive and continue!! But, my updates will not be up fast because of school, sports,life and writers block Dx. Thanks for all of yall support :D**

**Amu: Please R & R! Now can someone help me!!!**

**Lilangel: Wait!! Here's the arrow to point to the box. It's a vry magical button that will make Ikuto give you a hug to all who review!! x3**

*****

*

*

*  
v


	6. Chapter 6

**Lilangel: ITS WINTER BREAK!!!!!!**

**Ikuto: Is it that serious? It's just winter break.**

**Lilangel: *glares* What do you mean 'It's just winter break'? This is the time I get out of that horrible hell hole called school!! And OMG, I got like A FOOT OF SNOW!! IT WAS AWSOME!!**

**Amu: *plays in snow***

**Lilangel: ITS BREAK!!!! Ikuto, be a sweetie and do the discalmer while I do my happy dance =3 *starts happy dance***

**Ikuto *sigh* Lilangel doesn't own _Shugo Chara_. To bad for her…..**

* * *

**~Ikuto P.O.V~**

I woke up and looked out the window. The storm finally stopped. I looked down in my arms and saw that Amu was still sleeping. I reached toward her face and brushed her hair away from her face. She looked like a goddess when she was sleeping. She looked so fragile and beautiful. I sighed. I shouldn't have been thinking all of this. She was dating Tadase, and I was only her _best friend_. I sighed again and tried to get up. When I tried to get up Amu's grip around me tightened.

I looked down and Amu snuggled into my chest deeper. Then the weirdest thing happened. She started to talk in her sleep. Now, I've known Amu since we were kids and this wasn't the first time we slept in the same bed, but I never heard her sleep talk.

"Stay. Don't leave". She said and started to snuggle closer.

Ok, is she really asleep or is she just playing around? I looked down at her. Yep, she was asleep. I sighed again. She was just probably dreaming about Tadase. I got out of her grasp with ease and stood up and stretched. I looked at her clock. It was only 5:00 p.m. We must of taken a longer nap then I expected.

I started to look around Amu's room to see if she had anything interesting. I couldn't find her diary or anything else. But then I spotted her cell phone. I looked back at Amu and then grabbed her cell phone. Looking thru it wouldn't hurt nobody. I started to look thru her texts. I looked at one from Utau that was from a week ago.

_From Utau:_

_Hey, Amu. Thx 4 coming 2 my concert. I was good wasn't I? Admit it, I was :D Anyways, y wasn't Tadase there w/ u? Is he 2 busy 4 u or sumthin?_

That's right, I remember that concert. Amu told me that Tadase couldn't come because he had important business to take care of or something like that. I saw a text from Rima this time and decided to read it.

_From Rima:_

_R u serious?! Tadase cancelled anotha date w/ u? Dats like, da third date in a row!! Do I need 2 beat him 4 u? I kno ppl who can make dat happen! I mean seriously, wats his problem?! __

Tadase cancelled a date w/ Amu again? Why isn't she telling me this? I heard Amu move and I quickly put her cell phone back where it was and looked out the window to seem like I was doing that the whole time.

**~Amu P.O.V~**

I woke up and got off my bed slowly and lazily. I stretched and yawned with my mouth wide open. Oh wow, I felt like a kitty! I had a weird urge to meow at that moment but I didn't want to make a fool out of myself in front of Ikuto. Wait…..IKUTO! I looked around my room and I saw him staring out the window. Was he doing that the whole time? He's such a weirdo!

"Hey Iku-" I started to say but thought of something else to do. I ran towards him and jumped on his back.

"AMU! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!!" He yelled at me while trying to pry me off of him.

"I want a piggy back ride, just like what we used to do when we were younger." I said while having a hint of pink on face. I didn't mine being on Ikuto's back since it was just us here.

"But you weren't this fat when we were kids!" He said still yelling, but more quietly.

"I am not fat! Aren't you suppose to be a big strong man? Just carry me around my room!"

"Fine."

"Really?" Wow, I wasn't expecting that. I was just doing this to get on his nerves.

"Yes, really. Now hold on tight."

"Why would I need to hold on tig-" I was cut off before Ikuto started to run towards my bed with me on his back. This has to be unsafe! "IKUTO!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!"

Ikuto flipped me off of his back and slammed me onto the bed. I was shocked. What was he going to do to me! He then hovered over me an did the most horrible thing he could do to me. He…..he…..TICKLED ME!! I started laughing like crazy!

"Ik- haha, Ikuto! Hahahaha!! Stop, ahaha, tickling me! Hahaha!!"

"Nope, it's just like when we were younger, remember" He stated while still tickling me.

"But, Hahahahaha, I never, hahaha, liked being, hhahahaha, tickled! HAHAHAHA!!!" Great, I couldn't even get a sentence out right! I was blushing and tears were at the corners of my eyes because I was laughing to hard. Gosh, I hate when people tickle me! In the middle of the tickling horror my phone started to vibrate. Phew, I'm saved! Ikuto stopped tickling me and I ran to get my phone. When I looked at it I saw that I got a text from Tadase.

_From Tadase:_

_Hello Amu-chan. I was wondering if you would like to go on another date with me this evening?_

He wants to go on a date! Maybe this time I could finally get the kiss without something going wrong. Time to reply back.

_To Tadase:_

_I wuld luv 2 go on a date w/ u!! :D_

I sent the message. Maybe I sounded a little to excited? Oh well, who wouldn't be excited on going with a date with the best boyfriend in the world!! My phone vibrated in my hand. Wow, he replied fast!

_From Tadase:_

_That's great! Meet me that new French restaurant around . Make sure to look fancy ;)_

Make sure to look fancy? Do I have anything fancy? I ran to my closet so fast it made Ikuto's head spin. I rummaged thru my closet to find anything fancy and dressy.

"What are you doing?" Ikuto asked.

"Looking for something dressy and fancy!" I yelled getting frustrated that I couldn't find any thing. "I can't find anything!!!!!" I dropped to my knees and looked at the clock. It was six p.m. If I ran to the nearest clothing store and made shopping fast I could run back home and change and get myself ready and meet Tadase at the restaurant. Perfect plan! Problem is, what was I going to do about Ikuto? Knowing him, he wouldn't leave. I guess I have to bring him shopping too. I hung my head down. Bringing Ikuto shopping would slow me down!! Oh well, no time to waste thinking about this anymore!!

"Ikuto!! We got to go shopping. NOW!" I said and ran towards him grabbing his arm and dragging him outside and started running to the nearest mall. We made it to the mall and found a fancy shop. I ran towards all the racks and started grabbing dresses and skirts and threw them back if I didn't like it. Ikuto just looked at me like I was crazy. I didn't even tell him why I was shopping. But if I told him why I was shopping a whole conversation would start and that would waste time!

"Hey Amu! Why are we even-" He started to say but I cut him off.

"We don't have time to talk right now!!" I yelled at him. Then I dragged Ikuto with me to the changing rooms and made him wait outside of it. I started to try on everything that I thought was nice, and if it didn't look good on me I threw it above the changing door and let it hit Ikuto so he could hold it. I heard him mutter curse words under his breath but I didn't care at the moment. I finally found one that suited me and ran out the dressing room to get Ikuto's opinion.

"Hey Ikuto. How does this look on me?' I asked and twirled around in the outfit. I looked at Ikuto and he was wide eyed. And I swear I thought I saw a little tint of pink.

"You look um…..um. Tadase will love it." He said while looking away.

"Really! That's great!" I said. I ran back to the dressing room and changed back to my regular clothes. I ran to Ikuto and grabbed the unwanted clothes and put them back on the racks. Then I went to the cashier to pay for the dress that I wanted and needed. Ikuto just stood there, bored.

"The total price will be $120.00." The cashier said then added a wink. I didn't noticed the wink because I was to shocked about the price. I didn't have that kind of money!

"Um…I don't have that much money…" I said feeling embarrassed. I hung my head down and let my bangs covered my eyes. What was I going to do now! I needed hat dress for the date!

"Here. I'll pay for her." Ikuto said and handed the money to the cashier. I looked up at Ikuto with my eyes gleaming. I gave him the biggest hug I could.

"Thank you so much Ikuto!!" I said. I grabbed the bag form the cashier and ran out of the store and ran all the way to my house with Ikuto following me. When I got to my house I ran up to my bedroom and into the bathroom to get changed. Ikuto just plummeted on my bed trying to catch his breath after all the running we did. I quickly got changed into my new dress. It was a red strapless dress that stops at my knee. I added a diamond chocker necklace and I pair of diamond earrings. For shoes I had on 2 inch heels. My hair had was straight down with side bangs. I looked in the mirror and all in all I thought I looked cute.

I came out of the bathroom and looked at the clock. It 7:30 p.m. I now have 30 min. to get to the restaurant. It's amazing at how I can get things done so fast. I looked at Ikuto and I saw that he was staring at me.

**~Ikuto P.O.V~**

I stared at Amu. She looked beautiful. The dress complimented every curve she had. Oops, I wasn't suppose to think like a pervert. Amu turned my way and smiled at me.

"Ikuto, its not polite to stare." She said and giggled. This she just tease me! Oh, I'll get her back for that one.

"Hey Ikuto, when I go on the date, you can just stay here if you want. I don't mind." She said and went to get her purse.

"Sure, whatever. I got nothing to do at home anyway." I said and laid on her bed. Amu wa about to leave to go to her date when her phone rung. She looked at the caller id and her eyes gleamed. It must have been Tadase.

"Shut up! It's Tadase!" She yelled at me.

"I wasn't even tal-" I started to say but she cut me off.

"Hi Tadase. I'm about to go to the restaurant to meet you." She said in a happy tone and smiled. I couldn't hear what Tadase said but it made her smile disappear.

"What do you mean? What came up that makes you have to cancel the date again!" She yelled. I looked at her. I hate seeing her mad like this.

"You've been cancelling our dates a lot Tadase! You say you're going to make it up to me but you never do! What's going on with you?!" She sadly whispered. It looked like she was about to cry. I never liked it when she was sad.

"Tadase. What was that? Did a girl just laugh in the background." It got quiet for awhile and then Amu yelled.

"Don't you lie and say that was the TV!! Whats going on?!!" she yelled. "Tadase, don't you say you have to go!! Tadase, I'm not done talking! TADASE!!" She yelled but apparently he hung up. Amu threw her phone against the wall and fell to her knees. She put her head in her hands and started to cry. I ran up towards her and put my arm around her shoulder. She leaned on my shoulder and started to sob.

"Ikuto, do you think Tadase is cheating on me?" She asked and started to cry some more. I didn't know what to say so I just stayed there quiet. I wanted to kill Tadase for making her this upset.

"I guess I need to pay you back for the dress, huh?" She said while sniffling. I just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Of course you don't need to pay me back. Think of it as a present. Besides, you look sexy in that dress." I said and smirked. Hopefully that would make her happier.

"Haha, pervert." She said while forcing a smile. "Hey Ikuto, can you leave. I want to be….alone right now." She said and hung her head down.

"No problem kiddo." I said and got up. I looked back at her. "Make sure not to beat yourself up to bad." I said and gave a reassuring smile. I went out of the balcony door and shut the door. I looked back in the room and saw that Amu went to her bed and started to cry in he pillow. I wanted to beat Tadase up so bad for making Amu cry like that. I hated to see her sad!

I sighed and jumped off her balcony and landed gracefully on my feet. I walked to my house and started to think about Amu again.

_Amu, please don't cry. You still have a guy that loves you._

* * *

**Lilangel: Now, everyone who reviewed last chapter, please line up in a orderly fashion to receive your hug from Ikuto. *gets trampled***

**~5 min. later~**

**Lilangel: I…can't…fell….body.**

**Ikuto: I can give you a hug too.**

**Lilangel: REALLY!! *eyes gleam***

**Ikuto: No…**

**Lilangel: Oh well, you can't ruin my Christmas break mood *happy dances***

**Amu: But don't u have to show your parents your progress report?**

**Lilangel: *stops happy dance***

**Iktuto: And don't you have to get does 2 academic slips signed?**

**Lilangel: *hangs head down***

**Amu: And don't you have a Spanish project to do. And don't you have to read a book for English? And aren't you gonna make a Christmas one-shot?**

**Lilagnel: *cries* Don't remind me!!!!**

**Ikuto: Crybaby….**

**Lilangel: OK. On lighter note! Whoeva reviews will get the brownie muffins and cookies that I making for the holidays!! :D **

**Ikuto: Oh gosh……you gonna burn down the kitchen and leave it a mess….**

**Lilagnel: I will not! *put Santa hat on* Now to get the pans and ingredients *opens cabinet and pots fall on me* OW OW OW!!!!!**

**Amu: Well, Lilangel is busy right now…….**

**Ikuto & Amu: Please R & R **

**Lilangel: Help…..me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lilangel: Wow…how long has it been?**

**Amu: It's been almost since Christmas! Wat were u doing the whole time?**

**Lilangel: EVIL WRITER'S BLOCK! Dx**

**Ikuto: ok….calm down**

**Lilangel: WRITER'S BLOCK IS EVIL! EVIL I SAY! EVIL!**

**Ikuto: Amu, do the disclaimer so she can calm down **

**Amu: *mumble* Lilangel doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**~Amu's P.O.V~**

I sat in the corner of my room with my chin on my knees sobbing**.**Tadase couldn't have cheated on me. He just couldn't. I was a good girlfriend, _wonderful_ even! Yet he had the audacity to cheat on me! Maybe it was the TV that I heard…just maybe. I should call him again, just to make sure.

I crawled over to where I threw my phone. I picked it up and saw that I cracked part of my screen because I threw it so hard.

_Isn't that just great….._

Notice my sarcasm. I dialed Tadase's number and waited…..and waited…..and waited. After the fifth ring, I slammed my phone shut.

So I guess his ignoring my phone calls, huh? That bastard. Well he surely can't ignore me if I just so happen to go to his house & see what's going on there.

I got up, and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, and what I saw was horrible. My eyes were red and mascara was running down my face. I couldn't go over Tadase's house looking like this. I had to look like that I was strong and didn't shed a tear.

I wiped my eyes and wiped the mascara off. I wasn't going to change out of my dress. I had to show Tadase how the dress filled all my curves so he could regret what he was doing. I walked out my empty house, seeing that my parents were still gone for a vacation, taking Ami with them. I walked the dark streets heading toward Tadase's house with just one thing on my mind.

_Your about to go thru hell when I get over there, Tadase!_

_Knock, Knock, Knock!_

I tapped my foot impatiently while putting on my pissed off face, waiting outside Tadase's door.

"Coming!" He yelled form in the house. He opened the door, and when he saw that it was me, he had the most shocked plus scared face I have ever seen.

And he should be scared. I was furious at him, and he had a girl wrapped around his arm giggling.

A girl wrapped around his arm….

So he is cheating on me! It took all my strength not to crumble down right there and cry my eyes out. And it wasn't just any kind of girl, it was Saaya. The girl I couldn't stand. The school's whore. He cheated on me with the school whore! Unbelievable!

"Hi, _Tadase._" I said, spitting out his name like it was some sort of poison.

"Amu, what are you doing here?" He asked while trying to push Saaya off to the side. To late for that buddy, I already see her.

"Don't ask me what I'm doing here. I should be asking you why this slut is hanging around your arm?" I said while pointing to Saaya.

"Who are you calling a slut, you ugly bitch!" Saaya yelled defensively.

"Since you're the only bitch here, I'm calling you a bitch!" I yelled and got in her face.

"Tadase, tell this ugly girl to leave please." Saaya begged while rubbing her chest against Tadase's arm. She's such a whore.

"Amu, can you leave so we could talk about this later?" Tadase said while trying to close the door. I stuck my foot in the door so he couldn't close it.

"No, I will not leave! How could cheat on me Tadase with some slut?" I yelled, feeling tears at the corner of my eyes.

"You really can't be calling anyone a slut Amu., considering you are one." Saaya said, with a smile on her face.

_Slap!_

I slapped Saaya right across the face. She had no right to call me a slut. I didn't cheat, nor have I been with multiple guys.

"YOU BITCH!" Saaya screeched and lunged at me.

**~Ikuto's P.O.V~**

I walked down a dark street with my mind on Amu the whole time. I was wondering if she was ok. If she was blaming the whole situation on herself. If I should've have stayed by her side until she got better.

My thought were quickly interrupted when I heard loud commotion down the street. It sound like some to girls were yelling. It sounded like…Amu was yelling.

I ran down the street toward the sound of the yelling. When I got there I found Sayaa with a big red mark on her cheek lunging at Amu. Tadase was just smiling at the sight.

I ran over there and broke up Amu's And Saaya's fight. Amu did some heavy damage to Saaya's face. Her lip and nose was bleeding and she had a nasty red mark on her right cheek. I looked at Amu and saw that her dress was torn in different place and her lip was bleeding.

"This is why you're a whore Amu! Your always with Ikuto!" Saaya screeched.

"You can't be talking! Atleast I don't steal people's boyfriends and sleep with every guy I see!" Amu yelled, ready to lunge at Saaya, but I held her back.

"Ikuto, what are you doing here" Tadase asked while glaring at me.

It took all my strength and will power not to beat him to a pulp right now. I balled my hands into fists and took a deep breath to control my anger.

"I'm over here because I heard yelling, and now I see what's going on." I said.

"This is none of your concern. Let the girls handle this by themselves." He said while grinning and looking at Amu and Saaya who were glaring at each other.

That's when I lost it. I punched Tadase right across the face and then punched him in the gut. I watched with amusement as I saw him fall to the ground.

"Tadase!" Saaya screeched and ran over to Tadase.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Amu said while grabbing on to my arm and hanging her head down.

"Of course I had to, that bastard deserved it." I said while placing my arm around her shoulder and dragged her closer to me.

"Tadase, just so you know, we are officially over. I don't want to see your face again!" Amu yelled.

"Fine by me, now get out of my sight." Tadase choked out while gripping his stomach in pain.

For that comment, I kicked him in the stomach, and walked away with Amu linked to my arm.

"Ikuto." Amu whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for everything." She said while placing her head on my shoulder.

"No problem. Anything for my favorite girl." I said and kissed her on her forehead. She blushed a little, and closed her eyes. She must be tired. We walked the rest of the way back to her house in silence.

It doesn't matter if she loves me back or not. All that matters is that she knows that I'm here for here, and will always be here.

But if she starts to love me back, than that would be wonderful.

**Lilangel: Well, that's the end of Bff or More! Hoped you enjoyed!**

**Ikuto: Your kidding! It can't be over yet! Amu didn't fall in love with me yet!**

**Lilangel: Just kidding! This story isn't over yet. I still have a lot more writing to do! So sit back, relax, and wait for the next chapters! :D**

**Amu: Please R&R! And wait for more chapters!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lilangel:. I'm back!**

**Ikuto: …yay.….**

**Lilangel: If you want to now why it has taken me so long to update stories, look my profile. Thankies ^_^ **

**Amu: Ok, here's the next update.  
********************************************************************************************

It was morning. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining. Everything was peaceful in the tiny neighborhood.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Ok…almost everything was peaceful in the tiny neighborhood.

**~Amu's P.O.V~**

"Ikuto! Why are you in my bed! And why in the hell are you clinging on to me!" I yelled. I don't even recall me getting back home or getting in my bed. Neither do I remember Ikuto staying at my house!

He lazily opened both of his eyes and covered my mouth.

"First of all, don't yell. Second of all, the only reason I'm here is because I walked you home last night and stayed here because I wanted to make sure you wouldn't do anything stupid while you were all sad." He said and uncovered my mouth.

So wait. Ikuto stayed here just for me?

"Um…thanks, I guess. But I wouldn't have done anything stupid." I murmured and blushed just a little.

"Do I get a reward?" He said with a smirk.

"Excuse me?"

"A reward. Can I get a kiss for doing something nice."

"No!" I yelled and jumped out the bed. I looked down and saw that I was still wearing my dress.

Ikuto saw the confused looked on my face and chuckled.

"I would've changed you out of the dress, but I didn't feel like getting hit." He said and got up and walked closer to me and grabbed my shoulder, "Unless you want me to undress you now."

"Sure, you can undress me now." I said and pressed my body closer to him.

**~Ikuto P.O.V~**

Wait…what? Did I hear her right?

"Wait, are you serious?" I questioned.

"Yeah. This is your reward for doing something nice." She said seductively and wrapped her arms around my neck.

Whoa, whoa, whoa! Did Amu hit her head or something?

"What's wrong Ikuto? I thought you wanted to undress me." She whispered in my ear.

Well, she is asking me to do it, so I might as well. I reached toward her back and grabbed her zipper. Jut then Amu put her hand on my ear and yanked it.

"Ow, ow, owwww!" I yelled and let go of the zipper.

"Just kidding!" She said and stuck her tongue out playfully and let go of my ear of my ear.

"That was mean Amu." I said any pouted.

"Don't pout at me like that." She said and went in the bathroom.

_~A few minutes later~_

"Ikuto…" Amu called out.

"What?"

"Can you…ummm…give me my clothes?'

"Can't you just come out in your towel?" I asked and then remembered what happened last time she came out in a towel.

"NO! I don't want what happened last time to happen again!"

"Just come out. I'll close my eyes."

"….Promise?" She asked.

"I promise. I have my eyes closed now." I said and closed my eyes.

**~Amu's P.O.V~**

I walked out and low and behold Ikuto actually had his eyes closed. I got my clothes and actually changed out there. Since Ikuto had his eyes clothes, I thought it was safe to change out there.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now." I said.

"You sure?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah, I'm positive."

Ikuto opened his eyes and frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked and looked down at myself. The clothes I wore looked pretty good.

"I was hoping you would let me see you naked again." I said and smirked.

"You pervert!" I yelled and tried to slap him, but he grabbed my arm.

"Now, now Amu. Violence is never the answer." He said and kissed my hand.

It felt like my stomach had tons of butterflies inside it. Why am I feeling like this around Ikuto? He's just Ikuto.

Just then I heard a knock come from the door. I pulled my hand away form Ikuto's grasp and ran to the door.

I opened the door, and my heart dropped.

Outside the door was Tadase.  
***************************************************************************************

**Lilangel: I kno, short chap. But I felt guilty that I didn't update in so long D:**

**Ikuto: U suck….**

**Lilangel: Screw u Ikuto!**

**Iktuo: Sure, giv me a time a place and we can get it on **

**Lilangel: *fan girl squeal* **

**Ikuto: Sucker..**

**Lilangel: Ok, hoped you enjoyed! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**School starts on monday :'(( I will try my best to update...but I need time. I will try to update just 4 u guys! *hugs* :D  
*********************************************************************************************************

**~Amu's P.O.V~**

"T-Tadase! What are you doing here?" I yelled, feeling my whole body go numb.

"Amu, I need to talk to you." He said, he's eyes burning holes into mine.

"There's nothing to talk about. Go away." I said, barely above a whisper. It felt like I was going to burst out into tears right in front of him. So I could save myself, I tried to close the door.

Tadase's hand grabbed the door and flung it open.

"Amu! Let me explain!" Tadase yelled, letting himself inside.

"There's nothing to explain! I saw you with Saaya! You cheated on me!"

"Amu, listen! I don't know what came over me. I guess I did what I did with Saaya because I got jealous that you were with Ikuto all the time. Amu, you're the best thing that could ever happen to me and I don't want to lose you." He explained, and put his hand on my cheek.

I looked up at his face through tear filled eyes. I wanted to believe him so bad. I liked him, a lot. But half of me couldn't believe him. Half of me felt like I could never believe any words that came out of his mouth. I know knew that he was just a big, cheating, liar.

I slapped his hand away from my face with disgust.

"I don't believe you. I can never believe you ever again." I yelled and stepped away from him.

Tadase face showed that he was pissed. With one hand he grabbed my wrist, and with his other hand he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Don't be stupid Amu. You knows you can never do better than me." He said and moved his hand from my waist to grab my other wrist.

"Let go of me! Let go of me!"

"Shut up!" He growled and forcefully kissed me to silence my screams. His kiss was forceful while his lips dominated mine.

My eyes widened and my whole body went numb. Tadase was apparently upset that I wasn't responding to the kiss and squeezed my wrists harder.

Tears ran down my cheek. This wasn't the Tadase that I knew and liked. This new Tadase was a monster.

I closed my eyes and started kissing back. I knew if I kissed back he wouldn't hurt me anymore. I felt weak. So very weak.

Tadase stopped kissing me, let go of my wrists, and grinned at me.

"That's a good girl. Just stay with me Amu."

As quick as lightning, a fist rammed into Tadase's face and he went falling to the ground.

I looked over to where the fist came from and saw that is was Ikuto. Ikuto looked at me and grabbed me and brought me over to his side and put his arm around my waist.

**~Ikuto's P.O.V~**

"Don't you ever, ever, touch Amu again." I spat at Tadase, glaring at him.

"What are you doing here Ikuto?" Tadase said, struggling with saying his words and getting of the floor."

"I'm here for Amu, unlike you."

"That doesn't matter. Amu still likes me and is going to stay with me." Tadase said and sent a glance toward Amu.

I glared at Tadase and tried to control my anger.

"No. She isn't going to stay with a little punk like you."

Tadase laughed and stared at me. "And who's going to stop her?"

"Me. You will never get close to Amu ever again, unless you want to deal with me." I threatened and stepped closer to him.

"What are you to Amu anyway, Ikuto? You're nothing special to her." He stated and laughed.

"I am something special to her." I nearly yelled, almost losing my composure.

"What? You're nothing special! You're just her friend!"

I idea crossed my mind. I grabbed Amu's waist. I then turned to Tadase and grinned at him.

"I'm Amu's boyfriend."

Tadase's jaw dropped and he stared at me. I glanced at Amu and saw that her whole face had turned red.

"Y-You're lying! You can't be her boyfriend." Tadase spitted out, refusing to believe my little white lie.

"Oh, but I am. I love Amu, and we're dating."

"I don't believe you!" He nearly growled, anger showing throughout his eyes.

"Really? I guess I need to show you proof then." I smirked at him and then turned towards Amu again.

I placed my hand on her cheek and stared straight into her eyes. She was still blushing, and her eyes were shimmering with tears. I then brought her a little closer and brought my face closer to hers.

I closed my eyes and started to kiss her.  
*************************************************************************************************************************  
I'm sorry that it was short :( But I did give you all an Amuto moment! Yay! *happy dances* Thank u 4 reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I see paragraphs! 8D Ok, maybe just a little...ok, not a lot. -fail- D'x There were paragraphs when I was typind it! so HA! 8D  
*************************************************************************************** **

**~Amu's P.O.V~**

Everything around me stopped. All I felt were Ikuto's lips pressed onto mine. His lips were soft, warm, gentle. My brain turned to mush and I didn't even have the right sense of mind to push him away. My brain was screaming '_Push him away!'_, but my body did the exact opposite. Instead my eyes drifted close and my arms moved behind Ikuto's neck and wrapped themselves around it.

I heard Tadase grunt in a furious rage and slam the door. I wasn't sure if Ikuto heard it or was just ignoring it because he just kept on kissing me. He tightened his hold around my waist and deepened the kiss. I gathered my senses and pushed him away. I stumbled two steps back and breathed unevenly.

Ikuto just stared back at me with wide eyes. I just stared back with confusion. My heart was beating at an unnatural rate.

"What was that for?" I chocked out, after composing myself a little.

Ikuto just kept staring at me. I walked closer to him and stared at him right in the eyes. He stared straight back at me.

"Didn't you hear me? Why did you kiss me?" I yelled , my body shaking.

Ikuto shook his head like he was trying to get out of some sort of trance and sighed. "I did it so Tadase would leave, and apparently it worked." He said, turning away from me.

"I could've handled the whole situation by myself!" I knew that that was just was a complete lie, but my brain still couldn't get over that fact that Ikuto kissed me just so Tadase could leave.

Ikuto turned his head in a quick motion and looked at me angrily. "You could've handled it? You cant be serious! Amu, he grabbed you and was to hurting you! He forced you to kiss him! Who knows what would've had happened to you if I didn't come down to see what was going on!"

I knew what he was saying was right. Who knows what would've happened if Ikuto didn't come down. I stared down at the floor and felt a tear roll down my cheek. I couldn't hold it anymore. I let all my tear come out and turn into one big sob. Ikuto wrapped his arms around me and hugged me.

"No! Let go of me! Let go of me!" I yelled, the sound muffled from Ikuto's shirt.

Ikuto just hugged me tighter. I stopped my useless struggles and cried on his shirt.

"You idiot! Stupid Ikuto! Stupid, stupid, stupid Ikuto!" I said, banging my fist into his chest. My tears ceasing to come down.

Ikuto put his hands on my shoulder and leaned down to my level and looked at me with confusion written all over his face. "What did I do?"

"You lied and said that you were my boyfriend! Now Tadase thinks were dating and is probably going to tell everyone!" I yelled, blush rushing up to my cheeks.

Ikuto chuckled. "That's the whole point."

"What do you mean the whole point? I don't get it."

"If Tadase sees that your 'dating' me, then he'll probably leave you alone. It's simple"

"It's not simple! That means that we'll have to pretend that we're dating! Do you know how stupid that is!" I yelled, shrugging his hands off my shoulders.

For a brief instance, I thought I saw a hint of sadness and disappointment flash in Ikuto's eyes. But as soon as I thought I saw something, it vanished.

"That hurt Amu. You're trying to say that dating me is stupid?" Ikuto teased, feigning hurt.

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" I sighed, and stomped up the stairs and stormed in my room. I plopped on my bed and grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

Why did this have to happen? Why me? Why do I have to pretend to date my best friend. The thought of me dating him caused me to think of the kiss. The memory of the kiss caused me to blush and scream again. The major question that kept going through my head was why did I enjoy that damn kiss? I shouldn't have liked it. I should be mad and never forgive Ikuto.

I felt a slight movement on my bed and took the pillow I was holding form over my face. Ikuto was laying next on the bed and just stared at me. When he was looking at me, I remembered on thing that he said when Tadase was here. Ikuto said that he loved me. Was that I lie or the truth?

"Hey, Ikuto"

"Hmm, what is it?'

"When you said that you loved me…were you lying about that too?"

**~Ikuto's P.O.V~**

Her asking me that question caught me off guard. How could I tell her how I felt about her now? She would just believe that I was lying again jus to make Tadase leave. She would never believe me. I would be like that boy who cried wolf.

"You know what, forget I even asked. It was a stupid question anyway," She said and put the pillow back on her face. "Aren't you suppose to go home now?" She muttered.

"Why would I have to go home?" I questioned, and then removed the pillow form her face.

"Because you haven't been home yet, and I'm pretty sure that your sister Utau is worried about you."

Crap. I forgot all about Utau! I pulled out my cell phone from my pants pocket and saw that I had 5 calls for Utau. I sighed and got up from the bed and threw the pillow back at Amu.

"Remember, we have school tomorrow, so we have to pretend like we're dating. Ok?" I said and smirked.

"I hate you!" She yelled and threw the pillow at me.

"Love you too." I said and saw that she started to blush.

I exited her house and started to walk home. Me pretending to date Amu would be pretty fun. And we might actually get to kiss again.

* * *

I was already at the front gate of the school waiting for Amu. I was tired because Utau nagged on and on about how worried she was because I didn't come home. I told her I was with Amu, and she dropped the subject. My sister has a brother complex, meaning that she loves me more than a sister should. But she's been getting better, considering she has a little crush on a boy named Kukai.

I yawned and stretched. I laid my head against the cement wall and closed my eyes.

"What are you doing here so early?" A voice asked me.

I opened my eyes to see Amu looking at me.

"Nothing much. Just waiting for you, _sweetheart._" I said, smirking.

"Can you shut up?" Amu whispered angrily, her eyebrow twitching.

"What? I can't call you sweetheart? How about honey?"

"I'm leaving!" Amu said, turning around and started to stomp toward the school. I walked up beside here and put my arm around her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" She asked, glaring at me. I put my face toward her ear.

"Tadase is right in front of us. Remember, you and me are pretending to date so Tadase wont threaten you anymore?" I said. The anger almost threatened to show through my voice at remembering the thought of how Tadase treated Amu yesterday.

Amu just nodded. To make everything more believable, she laid her head on my shoulder. As soon as we got closer to Tadase, I kissed Amu on her forehead so he could see. Tadase glared at me with Saaya clinging onto him. But Saaya sent a flirtatious look toward me, grinning.  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
Ohhh, Saaya's being naughty! HA! Hoped you enjoyed! Help yourself and review & fav as many times as u want 2! If u want, u could tell people about this story. Sharing is caring kids! xD**


	11. Chapter 11

**One order of a new chapter coming right up! Hope that you will enojy! :D And Happy early Thanksgiving! The second and/or third most epic holiday of the year 8D  
**

* * *

**~Amu's P.O.V~**

Ikuto and I walked down the school hallway. Ikuto had his arm around my waist and held me against him. Everyone stared at us and started to whisper.

"Ikuto, we can stop the pretend act now. Tadase isn't around to see us." I whispered to him, glancing at everyone looking at us. Ikuto just smirked and pulled me closer to him.

"We're going to keep the pretend act up. The more people who think we are together the better. People will start talking and Tadase will definitely leave you alone." He said.

"This is so stupid. Do we have to keep this up all day?"

"Yep."

I sighed and we went inside our first class that we had together.

"You can let go of me now. I have to get to my seat." I murmured. Ikuto let go off my waist, leaned down, and kissed me on the cheek.

"There, now you can go back to your seat." He said and started to walk to his own seat. If we were not pretending to date, I would have yelled at him.

I sat in my seat and saw that many girls were staring at me because they saw what had just happened. Just then, Saaya and Tadase walked through the door, hand in hand. I inwardly grimaced and tried not to pay attention to the both of them. Saaya took her sit next to me and smirked at me.

"You really are a slut, Amu. You and Tadase just broke up and you get with Ikuto. You were probably already with him while you were with Tadase." She said.

"You can't be calling me a slut, you whore. You stole Tadase from me. Tadase and I were happy until you came along." I snapped and glared at her.

"It's not my fault that he likes me better than you. Admit it; I am sexier than you are. Any guy would pick me over you."

"You wish, you ugly pig."

"Who do you think you're talking to you pink-haired freak!" She said and pointed her finger at me.

"Apparently I'm talking to you. Get your fingers out my face, who knows where they've been." I said in disgust and shoved her hand away.

"They've been where you're fingers have never been. On Tadase's penis. And they're probably going to be on Ikuto's soon." She said proudly and grinned.

"Excuse me?" I asked unbelievably. She said that as if she was proud of what she did. And she was saying that she was going on Ikuto too.

"You heard me. Ikuto is going to get tired of you and then he's going to see that I am so much better than you are. He's going to come right to me."

"You can't be serious? Is the whole point of your existence to take the guys that I have."

"No, not at all. I just get what belongs to me. I got Tadase because he was the cutest guy in the school. Now I'm going to get Ikuto because he is the hottest guy in this school. And since I'm the cutest and hottest girl in this school, that means I belong with them both," she said and gave me a look full of disgust. "Look at you. You're disgusting. I'm like a queen on her throne while you're just some measly peasant."

"The only reason any of the guys in this school give you attention is because you dress like a slut. You shouldn't be proud of that."

"You're just jealous." She said and turned away from me and flipped her hair.

I rolled my eyes and just faced the front of the room. The teacher came in and he started to teach the lesson. What Saaya said had me thinking though. Would she steal my best friend Ikuto and use him as some sort of toy. And another thought that passed through my head was if maybe, just maybe, Ikuto wanted Saaya.

The bell rung and I started to head out the classroom door. Ikuto came suddenly from out of nowhere and was at my side immediately.

"You ok?" He asked, staring at me.

"I'm fine. Why would something be wrong with me?" I said a little too angrily.

"Well, you looked pissed."

"Well, I have a question for you Ikuto."

"What is it?"

"Well, I know this might sound stupid, but…Do you like Saaya?" I asked, looking down at the floor.

It was quiet for a few seconds before Ikuto started to chuckle.

"Where did that question come from?" He asked, still chuckling.

"Well, when I was talking to Saaya. Wait, let me rephrase that. When I was arguing with Saaya, she said that you'll come right to her." I explained.

"Why would I do that? I don't even like the girl. Sure, she might be hot, but she goes from one guy to the next."

"But you think she's hot?" I asked, feeling my chest tighten. I didn't know why I really cared if he thought she was hot, but the thought of him being attracted to him caused me to feel depressed.

"Does it really matter?"

"I just want to know."

"Well, of course I think she's hot. I already told you that," he chuckled again. "No need to get jealous Amu."

That's when all the heat rushed up to my face. How could he say I was jealous! I'm not even jealous!

_Just admit that you're jealous. You're jealous because deep, deep down you might have feelings for Ikuto, _My conscious said. I shook my head, trying to get rid of that ridiculous thought, but it refused to go away. I stomped my foot down and glared at Ikuto, feeling the heat on my face.

"Since you think Saaya is so hot, why don't you go after her? I don't care! Go have sex with her and just have the time of your life! You don't even need to pretend and date me anymore!" I yelled and stormed off.

**~Ikuto's P.O.V~**

"Amu, wait up!" I yelled. But Amu didn't even turn around and just kept walking away. I sighed and slapped my forehead. What did I say that mad Amu so mad? Was it because I admitted that Saaya was hot. But why would she keep asking me if she would get angry? I sighed again and walked sluggishly toward my locker. I looked to both my left, right, and ran the way that Amu went. Teachers yelled at me to not run in the hallway, but I didn't care about there scolding now. All I cared about was finding Amu.

I was running and saw Amu right in front of my vision.

"Amu!" I yelled. She turned around and glared at me. When I was looking at her, I accidentally ran into a person. I looked down to excuse myself and saw that whom I bumped into was Saaya. Out of all the people I had to bump into, why did if have to be her? I looked back at Amu and saw that she was glaring daggers at both Saaya and I.

"Ikuto, if you wanted to see me, you didn't have to bump into me." Saaya said and grabbed at my arm.

"Yeah, whatever. Listen, I got to go." I said and tried to tug my arm away. Instead, Saaya got on her tiptoes, grabbed my face, and forced me to look her in the eyes.

"No, I don't think you have to go anywhere." She purred and leaned forward. She closed her eyes with a sudden, swift movement she started to kiss me. My eyes bugged out and I looked frantically to see if Amu was looking, hoping that she already walked away.

To my fears, Amu was here and watching. Her face flushed and a tear ran down her face. She turned on her heels and ran away. I pushed Saaya away and glared at her.

"Why the hell would you do that?" I yelled, wanting to slap her.

"You know you wanted it," She said and put her finger to her lips and turned her head to see Amu running away. "Hmm, who knew Amu was there. Oh well, I guess I gave that pink-haired freak that she's no match for me." She smirked at me and walked away briskly as if nothing had happened.

I leaned against the lockers, slid down, and sat on the floor. The bell had already ringed for class to begin and I knew that I was late. But I didn't care. Amu would probably think that I enjoyed kissing Saaya, which I didn't, and would probably never talk to me again. I put my head in my hands and slammed my head against the lockers, feeling the cold metal bang against my skull.

"Guys shouldn't act like their depressed." I heard a voice say.

I took my head from my hands and opened my eyes. I didn't have to really lift my head up because the girl was short. It was Rima, Amu's friend.

"Just go to class." I snapped.

"I'm already late, so there's no need to rush," She said and sat down next to me on the floor. "I also saw what happened. Didn't think Saaya would act like that much of a slut."

"Are you just here to make me feel worst?" I groaned.

"No, just to give some advice. Ok, now I don't know what is exactly going on with you and Amu, but I do know that you messed up bad."

"You're not helping." I murmured and glared at her.

"Can you just listen without interrupting? Anyway, Valentine's Day is coming up next week. You can make it up to her on that day."

"I'm pretty sure buying her a cheap card, chocolates, and flowers won't get her to forgive me." I said. I thought Rima was supposed to be smart. Her plan didn't sound smart at all.

"No, _those_ things won't work. But this is the time you can tell her your feeling. Your _true_ feelings."

"Wait, what feelings?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb Ikuto. Anyone with common sense can see that you like Amu. And everyone can see that Amu likes you." She said in a matter of fact tone and stared at me. I didn't say anything and just stared at the floor.

"She's really mad." I muttered.

"That means that you need to come up with a really, really, _really_ good plan," She said and patted me on the head and got off the floor. "Alright, I'm done sitting on the ground. Just make sure to make a really good plan." She said and walked away.

I got up of the ground and brushed of my pants. I thought, and then I figured it out. I walked toward class and smirked to myself. I figured out a plan the would make Amu forgive me and realize my feelings for her.

* * *

**Lame ending is lame -_-' -fail- Dx Anyways you guys, the next chapter will be the LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! Yes, i said it, it will be the LAST CHAPTER! D: I feel that this story has hit it's climax (hehe, I'm dirty x3), and it is almost time for it to retire. It had a good run. :) Lol, I'm so lame :D -fail- D8 **


End file.
